Master Quest
by Vegeta19
Summary: Fallow Taylor, his twin sister Sarah and his best friend Seth as they set out to become Pokemon Masters. (((Chapter Two Has Been Added)))
1. Chapter One: The Quest Begins

Master Quest: Chapter One  
The Quest Begins  
  
Taylor sat up suddenly at the sound of someone entering his bedroom.  
  
"Taylor? You up yet?" His twin sister, Sarah asked.  
  
"Let me sleep a little longer." He responded, a drowsy tone in his voice.  
  
"Okay then, but you will be late."  
  
Taylor sat up suddenly as he remembered what today was. "Okay Sarah I'm up." He said as he sprang out of bed. As his sister made her way back downstairs, he dressed in his usual blue jeans and black top. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw it was only 7 am and sighed with relief, he still had an hour before he had to be at Professor Oak's lab.  
  
Once he was dressed, he made his way down the stairs into the kitchen where his mother, His sister and his best friend Seth were all sat around the table eating toast and drinking hot cups of tea.  
  
"Good morning hunni." His mother greeted him. Taylor smiled at her as he sat down and began to eat a slice of toast.  
  
"So? Excited Taylor?" Sarah asked after he had finished his second slice of toast.  
  
"You bet." Taylor responded with a laugh. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Sarah responded with a huge grin. "I can't wait to get started, it's going to be so cool."  
  
"It is perfectly normal for someone who is about to receive their first Pokemon to feel that way." Seth added as he sipped at a cup of tea. "Or so the text books that I have read say." He added.  
  
"You read a text book about it?" Taylor asked in fake shock.  
  
"Well browsed through a text book is more accurate." Seth responded, his cheeks turning slightly read.  
  
Taylor and Sarah's mother got to her feet and began to clear the table as the three friends joked and discussed their plans or the future.  
  
Taylor knocked on the door of the professor's lab and waited for an answer, after several moments a male in red shorts, a green t-shirt and a camera hung around his neck answered the door.  
  
"Hello, you must be the three new trainers the professor has been waiting for. Please come in." He said as he beckoned them inside. "I'm Tracey, the Professors assistant. Allow me to show you to him."  
  
He led the three friends through a short series of corridors and doors until they arrived in what could only be the laboratory its self.  
  
"This is incredible." Seth said as his eyes wondered over the many super computers and other machines and research equipment.  
  
Taylor saw the Professor standing by a workbench, with him was two other males and one he knew all to well. Landon McKinsley was his name and he was about the only person in Pallet that he did not like.  
  
"It certainly took you long enough to get here Taylor." The finely dressed boy greeted him as the three friends joined the Professor at the table.  
  
"Thank you Tracey." The Professor said to his assistant before turning his attention to the five young adults nearby. "I will be with you shortly, please be patient and you shall receive your Pokemon when I return." The Professor said as he left the lab through a different door with his assistant.  
  
"It really is a waste giving people to nobodies like yourselves." Landon said to the three friends as soon as the Professor had left the room.  
  
"Be quiet Landon." Sarah replied, dislike evident on her face.  
  
Landon only shook his head, muttering something under his breath, which sounded a lot like "Such a waste" as he moved a short distance away from the trio. This then caused Taylor's attention to fall on the fifth person there.  
  
It was the mysterious loner, Ravin Gavir, who had moved to Pallet when he was ten. Taylor had been eight at the time. The pair nodded in greeting to each other but they never spoke, Ravin never spoke much to anyone.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Sarah cried a few moments later. "There is five of us here but there are only four Pokeballs on the table." She added.  
  
"That means one of use will have to leave empty handed." Landon said as he made his way back over to the trio. "It most certainly shall not be me, I am the only one with any talent here after all." He added smugly.  
  
Sarah was about to respond but was interrupted by the reappearance of the Professor, his assistant was no longer with him, however, he did have a red box with held in his hands.  
  
"Professor?" Seth asked as he placed the box on the bench a short distance away from the Pokeballs. "There are five of us here but there are only four pokeballs...." He began to say but the Professor cut him off.  
  
"Please do not worry about that. You see Ravin here already has his own Pokemon and he is only here to register with me for the Pokemon league and to receive his Pokedex." The professor said.  
  
"You already have a Pokemon?" Landon asked him suspiciously. "What type and where did you get them?"  
  
"That information does not concern you rich boy." Ravin replied coolly, the others were somewhat shocked by this as it had been the first time he had spoke all morning.  
  
"Now boys, please remain calm." The Professor said as he took one of the Pokeballs from the bench and moved closer to Sarah. "Here is the Pikachu that I promised you." He said as he handed the Pokeball over to her.  
  
"Th..thank you professor." Sarah stammered as she studied the Pokeball, it had a small emblem in the shape of a lightning bolt on the top half of the Pokeball.  
  
"Seth, here is your Bulbasaur." The professor said as he handed the second Pokeball to the young whiz kid.  
  
Seth, overcome with emotion, nodded and mumbled a few words of thanks.  
  
Taylor saw the professor take a Pokeball off the bench that had a fire emblem engraved into it and knew that this was the Charmander that had been promised to him.  
  
"Here is your Charmander Taylor, I know it will serve you well in your quest to become a master."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Taylor said with a straight face. "I will not fail you Professor."  
  
"Or you father." He said to himself in his mind.  
  
"That just leaves your Squirtle." He said as he handed the fourth and finale Pokeball to Landon.  
  
"Thank you." Landon replied coldly as he took the Pokeball from the Professor.  
  
As the three companions stood together examining their new Pokeballs which contained their very first Pokemon, Professor Oak began to explain the use of the Pokedex and the Pokemon storage system to them.  
  
The five of them made their way out of the Professor's lab and down the path back into the town of Pallet. The eyes of Landon however, were firmly placed on the back of Ravin, who was walking at he front of the party.  
  
"Hey loner!" Landon called. "I want to know what Pokemon you have." He added in a commanding voice.  
  
Stopping, Ravin looked back and called back in a cool and calm voice. "The only way anyone will find out what Pokemon I have will be in a battle but unfortunately for you, I don't battle losers."  
  
"Are you calling me a loser?" Landon asked, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
"Well it certainly looks that way." Ravin said as he turned to face Landon, a calculating smile on his face.  
  
Taylor, Sarah and Seth moved to one said as Ravin and Landon sized each other up.  
  
"Go, Squirtle." Landon called as he released his newly acquired Pokemon. "Why don't you battle me if you are so confident."  
  
"Very well, prepare to go to school kid." Ravin responded, he removed one of the two Pokeballs from his belt and released his chosen Pokemon for the battle ahead.  
  
Next Time: Landon is amused at Ravin's Pokemon but his amusment quickly turns to shock once he realises how well trained it is. 


	2. Chapter Two: Ravin Verses Landon

Master Quest: Chapter Two  
Ravin Verses Landon  
  
"Go, Eevee." Ravin spoke calmly as he unleashed his Pokemon. Eevee materialised from a beam of red light a few metres in front of its trainer.  
  
"An Eevee? You are battling with an Eevee?" Landon asked as he fought back laughter. "Well, I did not know that you preferred the cute and cuddly verity of Pokemon."  
  
Landon was expecting some kind of reaction but he was not expecting Ravin to merely laugh.  
  
"You will find out just how cuddly my Eevee is rich boy." Ravin said. "Go Eevee, use quick attack on his Squirtle."  
  
Eevee leaped into action, its whole body blurred as it gathered speed and rammed itself into the unsuspecting Squirtle.  
  
"You will pay for that loner." Landon said angrily. "Squirtle, counter with a tackle." Landon ordered. The blue Pokemon in its red shell ran forward.  
  
"Eevee, sand-attack." Ravin commanded. His Pokemon immediately followed his orders and a cloud of debris blew through the air, clouding the Squirtle's vision.  
  
"Now, hit it with your own tackle Eevee." The Eevee slammed its body into the Squirtle once again. This time to water Pokemon fell to the ground.  
  
"Get up Squirtle!" Landon ordered. "Hit his Eevee with a bubble attack." The Squirtle got slowly back to his feet and emitted a beam of small bubbles from its mouth and before the Eevee could react, the bubbles hit it and pushed it back a few inches.  
  
"Squirtle, tackle Eevee." Landon instructed, the tiny turtle charged forward once more.  
  
As Squirtle drew closer to his Eevee, a plan formed in Ravin's mind. Squirtle was just a few feet away from Eevee before Ravin gave any instructions to his Pokemon.  
  
"Eevee, reflect." He called out moments before the enemies tackle connected. An invisible barrier formed around Eevee, causing Squirtle to bounce off it harmlessly and land, a short distance away, on his feet.  
  
"Quick attack." Ravin called once more and his Eevee complied. The high- speed attack caused Squirtle to fall to the floor once again, this time the water Pokemon could not get back to his feet.  
  
"You win this time Ravin but it was a flux, it will not happen again." Landon said coldly as he recalled his Squirtle to its Pokeball and walked away. By the time Ravin and congratulated his Pokemon and re-called Eevee back to its Pokeball, Landon had disappeared back into the town of Pallet.  
  
"Wow, your Eevee was amazing." Sarah said excitedly as she ran to stand beside Ravin. "It's so cute as well, I never thought you would have a Pokemon like Eevee."  
  
Ravin shrugged. "Looks can be deceiving I guess." He said simply.  
  
"That was an awesome battle." Seth said as he joined Sarah. "Your Eevee must be ready to evolve."  
  
"Maybe it is but I like Eevee the way she is at the moment." Ravin responded before he turned away from the others and followed the path Landon had taken. "See you around." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Taylor, maybe you should of challenged Ravin to a battle." Sarah teased as the twins made their way back home.  
  
"Yeah right." Taylor replied. "If his second Pokemon was sonly half as strong as his Eevee then he would wipe the floor with me."  
  
"Not scared are you Taylor." Sarah teased as she nudged her brother with her elbow. "But I know what you mean, that Eevee has me all shook up." She added, her face taking on a more serious tone. "How do you think he could have gotten so skilled as a trainer?" Taylor asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I honestly don't know, maybe that is what he was doing with all that time he spent by himself." She replied. "Anyway, we should stop worrying about it and go finish packing and collect our stuff, we have a long journey a head of us."  
  
"Your right Sarah. Race you back home." He said with a laugh as he set off at a run down the street.  
  
"Hey!" Sarah called after him. "Wait for me."  
  
Next Time: The trio of friends leave their hometown and set off on their quest. 


End file.
